Lost Memories
by Yoru K-Chan
Summary: It begins back at Wammy's. What really happened and why everything fell apart for them. Matt, Mello and BB what is the truth. its a really bad summary as i just dont know what to put, i aint uploaded anything in ages but ive got better at writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note Fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

Mello ignored the ear splitting screams as he took yet another bite from the purple, foil-wrapped heaven he had just managed to obtain from Roger's secret stash in the kitchen, it wasn't as if the odd screaming fit here at Wammy's wasn't unusual. Half of the kids here were on the verge of being mental anyway, which is part of the reason why they were here. Take that stupid albino, Near for example, he's ONLY just the smartest kid here and yet has that freaky toy fetish. In fact, it wasn't until Mello had settled down in the library with a new book, "Advanced Policing and Detecting Vol IV", and a fresh bar of chocolate that Mello actually started to notice the screams at all, disturbing his peace.

"Son of a bitch… Who the fuck is the making that God Damn…" Mello's trail of cussing was interrupted by a hyper blonde, quickly appearing from an aisle near by to take the seat opposite Mello. He was about to protest when she began to speak in her gushing, whiny tone.

"Haven't you heard Mello?" The blonde grinned; displaying a set of pearly whites she leaned across the table towards Mello. Invading his personal space with no second though, this girl was playing on dangerous grounds.

"What Linda." Mello snapped at the girl, who had been taking an irritatingly long pause to build suspense for what was bound to be some senseless gossip. However that little comment from Mello was all the encouragement she needed to set her off again.

"Well, he just went mental, started hitting Roger and everything, everyone was really frightened, I didn't understand it, I've never seen him act that way before, one of the other kids said…"

"WHO?" Mello managed to interrupt the raving blonde giving her time to breathe.

"Why Matt of course!" Mello leapt to his feet, the chair he'd been sat on flying with a crash to the floor. Matt, his Matt? Mello's sudden outburst had silenced the bubbling blonde into shock for barely seconds before she exploded into chatter again. "I said all those video games caused violence in young people..." but the blonde barely got to start her rant before Mello had her in a tight grip.

"WHERE?" Mello screamed at the terrified blonde who struggled in his grasp. "Where the fuck is he?"

"He was being taken to his room last I saw…" The blonde stuttered, but no sooner had the words left her pink pouted lips than Mello was gone, streaming down the corridor of Wammy's like water escaping from a burst pipe.

"MATT?" Mello screamed bursting into their bedroom. The red head in question was sat on his bed curled up in a ball, like a vulnerable child, tears running down his cheeks as he repeated mumbled words to himself.

"It wasn't him. It wasn't him. It wasn't him." Roger was sat collapsed in the desk chair, fanning himself with his hand, while one of the nurses quickly excuse herself from the room upon the entry of Mello, not making eye contact as she brushed past him.

"What the fuck have you done to him?" Mello yelled storming over to a startled Roger. Slammer his fist against the wall behind Roger, the wild leather glad teen gave an icy cold stare to the man, his bottom lip trembling in anger.

"They don't believe us. They think he did it." Matt's muted, helpless voice caused Mello to break his gaze. The chant resumed. Gently, Mello returned to his friend's side, where he belonged, and crouched next to the bed.

"Matt, Matty… What don't they believe?" Our blonde whispered softly. The sounds of Mello's velvety voice broke the red head from his chant.

Uncurling from his protective cocoon, Matt began to take jagged breathes in an attempt to calm himself so he could talk properly. Mello had never seen his friend like this before, and it scared him. Matt was the sensible one. The reasonable one. Mello was the stroppy, young teen, with unsupportable mood swings, not the other way around. Sure Matt had emotions, he wasn't a fucking freak like Near, but he had better control over them than Mello, than most people. Reaching out a hand Mello began to rub the back of his red headed friend in circular patterns, what he'd once read could have a soothing affect.

"They think he killed him…" The red head managed to choke out. "They think BB killed him…" At the mention of Beyond's name Matt broke down again.

"What the fuck? Killed who?" Mello was trying to keep his temper under control, his teeth clenched made his voice more of a hiss as his hand rose to run his fingers through Matt's fiery hair. The poor teen hiccupped as he folded into Mello's toned arms and sobbed into the blonde's black leather vest. Upon realizing that he would not get a legible answer from the boy in his arms, Mello turned his glare to Roger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"A was found dead this morning in the boy's bathroom." Roger tried to replicate the detached-of-all-emotions tone he'd often head Watari use from talking to the orphans, however he didn't quite get it right. Instead he sounded bored, rude, resulting in yet another ear-splitting scream from the red head, a louder, more heart breaking version of what Mello had heard in the library.

"It wasn't him." Matt managed to yell before being gently shushed by Mello who cradled him delicately in his arms, like a porcelain doll, as if he was going to break.

"Back-up…"

"HIS NAME IS BEYOND!" Matt screamed, tears streaming down that ghostly, grey face. The red headed teen clasped closer onto Mello, burying his face in the black leather.

"B,"

"Beyond Birthday." Matt sobbed, interrupted by hiccups. Roger fidgeted uncomfortably before carrying on, however he refused to use the boy's name.

"B was found laughing by the boy's toilets in the early hours of the morning, covered in blood." Mello's whole body shoot as yet another sob racked its way from the red head's lips. "Yet he denies everything." Roger finished. Mello had to admit, it looked bad, but they had no proof. BB… Well BB had always been weird. His unnatural obsession with L. His perverted sense of humor. Mello himself hadn't exactly been pleased when he had found out about the… 'close relationship'… if you could call it that, that he and Matt shared. However after a number of temper tantrums and days of giving Matt the silent treatment, Mello had learnt that there was nothing he could do. For once the red head had disobeyed Mello and had been stubborn. It was through this that Mello had learnt that his relationship with Matt was stronger then any he'd ever experienced before. Friendship. Although he hated the tainted BB, for Matt's happiness, he had put up with him.

Mello was woken from his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat, Watari was stood in the door way.

"If Matt had calmed down now, I ask that he joins me in Roger's office." The voice was deep and bathed with authority as he spoke, causing the sobs which had been escaping Matt's lips to cease. The red head pushed against Mello's chest, releasing himself from the blonde's grasp. Mello's arms dropped to his side like a dead weight as the red head silently stood up and walked towards the door.

"What about me?" Mello's voice came out as a strange squeak, which he quickly tried to hide by clearing his throat.

"I will ask to speak with you later." The old man replied opening the door for Matt to follow him.

"No, I'm not leaving Matt. I'm going with you." Linking his arm through Matt's the leather clad blonde began to march him down the corridor, he felt Watari's eyes on his back, the heat making him shiver uncomfortably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Roger's office was just down the end of the West Corridor, a place which Mello knew well from his frequent visits. Opening the heavy oak door, he loosened his grip on the red head so that he could take a seat in the gloomy room. Watari's firm grip held Mello's shoulder as he was about to enter.

"I think it would be best if you waited outside Mello." His grey eyes were cold as he started at our Blonde teen who met that gaze fiercely.

"I'm. Not. Leaving. Matt." Mello replied, pronouncing every syllable so that he was clearing understood, his tone sarcastic.

"Mello, you are a bright student." The blonde scoffed at this attempt of flattery. "I think you know that a detective cannot carry out a proper enquiry with two possible victims in his room, one who may be a witness." His tone was even, and his face held, yet Mello felt this man was being far too smug. He had lost the battle. The old man entered the room, closing the thick, wooden door behind him, shutting Mello out. However that did not perturb the teen, he had been living here for far to long not to know about all the secrets that the old building held. Quickly disappearing down the corridor, his black boots barely making a sound as they flew across the varnished floors. He soon found himself in the back of a storage cupboard, moving a couple of boxes out of the way, the blonde found an air vent. Standing on some abandoned crate he gently eased open the brass air vent, which gave him a limited view of Roger's office. Straightening out his already perfect suit, Watari made firm eye contact with Matt, not a glare, but a firm stare waiting for the Red head to look away.

"A is dead." He announced as if this was knew news to them. "Back-up," Mello sucked in a jagged breathe. "Is currently in the holding cells awaiting questioning." Matt did not try to correct Watari; instead he clenched his fists and bit his lip. "Now Matt, I would like to hear how you know that it was not Back-up who committed this crime." Mello watched as Matt clenched and unclenched his fists, he wouldn't be able to lie, not to Watari. Roger was one thing, but Watari was different.

"I… I…" The gamer stuttered as he tried to speak, his voice was small, Mello could barely hear him. "I was with him." The blonde nearly fell off the crate, grabbing onto the vent to steady himself he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Watari's voice was even and steady, his face portrayed no emotion, while Matt was blushing a bright red to match his hair.

"I spent last night with Beyond." Matt whispered.

He felt unsteady. The world was spinning. Some great weight pressing down on him. The blonde stumbled from the crate, feeling around in the dark room for something to hold onto he caught the door handle. Ripping his leather vest on the handle he flung open the door. Tears streamed down from his beautiful blue eyes like a trickling waterfall, as he sprinted down the corridor. Mello didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't think. He had no control. Eventually his breath was lost, choking, his heart beating uncontrollably, he had to stop. Leaning against a wall he looked about him, the entrance to the Library. Easing open the door Mello silently disappeared into the labyrinth of books and found his way to the bay window with his deep crimson velvet cushions. Collapsing onto the seat the blonde rested his head against the cold window pain, the cool glass soothing his throbbing headache. His breathe misted up the view of the outside world, and the steady patter of the rain was the only sound as he silently sobbed.


End file.
